Mixing material in a container often requires an operator to stabilize the container to prevent it from shifting when subjected to the rotation of a mixing device and/or movement of the material within the container. However, the stabilizing forces applied by the operator often inadequately stabilize the container, resulting in the container shifting under the operator's control. Shifting of the container may cause the container to injure the operator. Shifting of the container may also cause the operator to lose control of the device used to mix the material within the container, potentially damaging the device or injuring the operator. Additionally, an operator having to stabilize the container is often confined to a small area of movability, which may cause injury to the operator and may prevent the operator from functioning at the full range necessary to mix the material within the container.
Known methods of stabilizing a container on a platform include coupling the container to the platform via an attachment assembly including a clasp, a clamp, or a fastener component. Additionally, known methods of stabilizing a container on a platform also require disengaging or uncoupling the container from the platform with one or more tools. Further, known methods of stabilizing a container on a platform include an assembly that utilizes a compressive force to hold the container in place. Further, known methods of stabilizing a container on a platform include an anchoring assembly, where the anchoring assembly is free-standing, coupled to a secondary component, or coupled to the ground. These various known methods inhibit the easy removal of the container from the support platform, costing the operator time and requiring the operator to expend extra effort to remove the container from the support platform.
As such, it would be desirable to provide a system that cures the defects of the shortcomings described above.